Why are we here?
by HPdreamer15
Summary: Lily Evans has er... not-so-ordinary powers. See how, when tempers flare, those powers turn her world upside down in more ways than one! R/R please!


* ~ *  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned James, Sirius, and Remus! Someone else can have Peter *wrinkles nose*. I own Eva, Elizabeth, erm..... and Denisse.  
  
Summary: You know, if you told me that I would be betrothed to the man of my dreams tomorrow, I'd smile like an idiot. If you told me his name, I'd probably break something.... Well, I'm writing a story about Lily Evans and her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Lily, if you don't hurry up, we'll never get done!" Eva Malcom said harshly to her friend, Lily Evans. They were both 17 years old, and looked much the same. Both had feiry red hair reaching their waist, and a pale complexion. Lily had startling green eyes, but Eva had a pale green like a sea color. "I'm hurrying! It takes time to pick a lock!" Lily hissed. "Well, just get it done, or we'll get busted." Eva warned her. "Done!" Lily whispered happily. "C'mon, let's just get this done and leave." Eva instructed as they crept inside the boys' dormitory and crept silently to the boys' beds where the seventh year boys were snoring. "Petrificus Totalus." Lily muttered barndishing a small twig over a boy with unruly black hair and, though you couldn't see them while he was sleeping, georgeous blue eyes. Lily Evans and Eva Malcom weren't ordinary teenagers. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this would be their final year here. It was a cool October night. October the 13, actually. Friday the 13th. "Stupify." Eva muttered whipping her wand at a chubby rat-faced boy a few beds away. "Obliviate!" Lily whispered in front of a boy with short wavy brown hair and an olive complexion. "We're done, now let's go!" Eva hissed. They walked soundlessly back to thier dormitory, and went to sleep. "Lily! Eva! Get up already. You have a Head Girl meeting in ten minutes, Lils." Their friend, Lizzie Larson, or her real name was Elizabeth told them shaking the girls vigorously. "Oh no! Professor McGonagall's gonna kick my ass!" Lily shreiked and leapt from her bed instantly. "Knew that'd get ya up." Liz said laughing. "I still dunno how you and James Potter are Head Boy and Girl this year. I mean, when you were prefects you always played pranks on each other and junk. Dangerous ones." Denisse, another of their little gang said groggily. "Because the one thing me and that stupid git have in common is the knack for not getting caught." Lily said bitterly. "C' mon, then. I'm hungry!" Lily said once she'd gotten her school robes on, and french braided her hair. They all went down to the common room together, and Lily decided to put a final touch to their little prank from the night before. "Blockus Openus Incantem!" Lily muttered softly, whipping her wand in the air. "Lily! That was just mean!" Liz said giggling. "Then why are we laughing?" She replied with a satisfied grin on her face. "Because we're heartless towards those ugly gits." Eva said nodding. "Yep. We feel the same way towards you, too." James Potter's voice hissed. They whipped around, and didn't see him anywhere. "Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" James's voice commanded. The girls collapssed on the floor, and he blessed the already empty common room silently. "Now it's time for payback, Lily dear." James chuckled mischeviously. He levitated them each up to the boys' dorms and bound them to each a different bed. Eva was on Sirius Black's (the one with puppy dog eyes and short spiky hair), Lily was on his, Liz was on Rmus Lupin's. "Ennervate!" He said to each in turn. "James Potter! Get me off of this bed right now! We have a Head student meeting in 5 minutes!" Lily shreiked instantly. "No can do. I guess you'll just have to miss it. I'll tell Professor McGonagall you're tied up at the moment, and are sorry not to be able to attend." He said grinning. "Potter!" Eva yelled threateningly. "What Malcom?" He asked mockingly. "Get me out of here, and I'll only curse you. Maybe I won't even mention to anyone about being tied to a pervert's bed, who knows." Liz grtumbled. James laughed and tossed his head back. "You honestly think I'd let you out? Or any of the Marauders for that matter? No way in hell." He told them. 'That's what you think.' Lily thought to herself. "Sirius! Sirius come here! Help me!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. "What Lily?" He asked as he and Remus came bounding into the room. "Get me out of here!" She demanded. "You deserve it after playing that prank last night. It's my payback not getting you out of this one, Lils." He said shortly. "Please, Sir? I'm begging you!" She moaned. "Nope. You should've only tortured James if you wanted us on your side when he retaliated." Remus said smirking. Lily groaned. It was obvious she was stuck for a while until she could loosen the bonds and use her wand. "Well, I'm off to the Head student meeting. Bye everyone!" James said cheerily as he sauntered out the door. "I hate James Potter." Lily muttered. "Nah. You dislike him emensly, not hate him. If you truly hated each other, you wouldn't bother with making up so many schemes and pranks 24 hours a day. 7 days a week." Sirius told her. "True. I still dislike him more than anything else. Well, except Petunia. No one could top that." Lily agreed. Remus and Sirius laughed. They'd met Petunia after their second year for the first time, and had helped freak Petunia out so bad she'd nearly wet her pajama pants she'd worn. "Lily, you know the only reason we still stick up for you after all you put us through with babysitting James, is we love you as our friend. I really don't understand why you and James don't make up, but I've given up trying to convince you both." Remus said. "I'm glad you're still willing to be my friend, as I consider you mine, but I will most likely never forgive James. It's not my fault he lied to me like that." She told them. "Ah, well. We tried. But, will you promise not to tie us up anymore? I nearly choked to death in the dark trying to go out." Remus asked. Lily suddenly remembered it had been a full moon last night. "Oh Remus! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were supposed to go see Professor Dumbledore last night!" Lily said quickly. "It's okay. I made it in time." He told her smiling. "Good. I'd feel terrible if you hadn't and it was my fault.' She said quietly. "So did Sirius go with you?" She asked finally. "Yeah. He, Peter, and James got me there cuz I wasn't feeling too well." He said solemnly. "Are you okay now?' She asked nervously. "Yeah. Just tired." He assured her. "Okay. So can you at least give me a hint as to how to get out of here?" Lily begged. "Nah. We'd get killed by James. Just keep trying." Remus said but he walked over to her bed and pulled on an invisible string near her head anyway. The bindings came loose and Lily nearly said thank you. Luckily she didn't. "See you when classes are over then!" Sirius exclaimed before walking out of the room with Remus just behind him. "Why'd you let her out stupid?" Sirius whispered out in the hall. "Because, I found out yesterday who she's betrothed to. It'll be payback enough to last a lifetime if you get my dtift." He said mysteriously. "Ooooohhhh! She's gonna die!" Sirius said laughing. "Anyway, we're already late for class. C' mon." Remus interrupted in case Lily could hear them., "Lily, can you untie us? Eva begged. "Yup." she said pulling the same string Rmus had. "I'll do the rest. You get to class gurlie!" Eva said as lily headed for the door. "Thanks!" she yelled over her shoulder before disappearing from view. Lily dashed into class just as the bell rang and took her seat. It was inbetween Remus and Sirius, and behind James (to her disgust). "You let her out, right?" he asked Remus and Sirius without turning around. "Nah. Just pointed her in the right directon. I hate it when she begs. She scrunches her face like someone crying." Sirius replied. "Whatever." James muttered shaking his head. "You look like a bobble-head doll." Lily told him. "A what?" he asked now turning around to glare at her. "A bobble head doll. See? Bobblus Brainius Tempori." Lily said seriuosly. James's head was now bobbling up and down continually. Even when he'd try and hold it still with his hands, it wouldn't stop. "Evans! Stop this!" he hissed turning to face the front again. "Nah. It's fun making you look stupid." she told him icily. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other smirking. This year would be interesting to say the least. "Good Morning class. Today we're starting to learn the theory behind the Fidelius Charm It is quite a complex spell, so we will not require you to attempt it, only pass the written exams regarding it." tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked. He was their charms teacher. "Now, please turn to page 687 in your books and copy the notes given for the duration of the class." he instructed. The class was silent the entire time (a miracle with the Marauders, Lily, Eva, Liz, Denisse, and their crowds), because it was interesting. The Fidelius Charm was a secret in a living human soul. You could perform it, and hide from someone even if they were looking into your window! "That was a pretty cool class, eh Rem?" James asked after it was over. "Yeah. What do you think, Lils?" he asked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah it was pretty cool." she said absently. "Whassa matter with you?" Sirius asked. "Nothing. I gotta go find McGonagall thanks to the idiot who shall remain nameless." she snapped. She walked off towards the Transfiguration corridor. "Nice going, Sir. Obviously she was gonna snap at you." Remus told his friend exasperatedly. "Why do you even care?" James asked heatedly. 'Cuz we're her friends, that's why. Just like we're friends with you. Well, not really, but sorta." Remus explained patiently. They'd been throught this discussion a million times before, and he knew the routine by heart. "But why do you bother to hang around an annoying little brat?" he asked. "Why do we hang around you? Cuz you're our friend. We just said that." Sirius teased. "Fine, Sirius. Go find your girlfriend then, and leave me alone." James snapped storming off towards the Defense Agains the Dark Arts corridor which they had next. "I swear, those two need to be watched all the time." Remus said gloomily. "Yep." Sirius said nodding. "C' mon. Let's go find Lily and get her to cool off before Defense Agains the Dark Arts class, otherwise she'll not come." Remus suggested trudging off towards the transfiguration corridor. They set off quietly, and found Lily banging around in the Transfiguration classroom that was fairly empty. "Lils?" Remus asked timidly. He didn't want to make it worse. "What? Where's the idiot? I've just invented the perfect curse to put on his conceited head." she said without looking up at them. She moved a box of books they'd be turning into miniature trees next class, and reached for something. It was her wand. "How'd you invent a spell without your wand?" Sirius asked amazedly. "Like this dummy." she said rolling her eyes and setting down her wand. She flicked her hand and the books were banished back to their origional position. "How'd you do that? It's really hard to do magic without a wand." Remus asked. "I dunno. I just can is all." she replied shrugging. "Well, come on or we'll be late for our next class." Sirius asked still in shock. "Okay. Lemme get my stuff then." she said flicking her right hand again and her books leapt into their sack and the sack onto her shoulder. "That's just freaky Lils." Remus muttered shaking his head. "Thanks, Rem. I'll remember that next time you need help with anything." she said cooly. They made it to class nearly 5 minutes early, and talked about Lily's amazing show of powers. "So, she flicked her hand and they went back!" Sirius told an uninterested James. "So? I've done that before. It's easy." he replied tuning Sirius out. "Show me then. Rearrange our desks. put me behind you and Remus on my left." he said slyly. James did this absentmindedly, and only noticed he'd been tricked when Lily glared at him. "I am not to be moved around like a doll, Potter." she huffed, "That's what you act like. A little porcelin doll that will break if anyone touches it." he snapped at her. "Compared to a wimpy quidditch player who's too conceited and worried about anything that doesn't matter to notice we've gone ahead in time?" she asked smartly. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked bewilderedly. "Look around you, idiot." she said rolling her eyes. They were standing about 20 feet from the gang (Marauders including Peter Pettigrew) in the Great Hall and were wearing graduation robes. "How the hell did you do that?" he demanded. "I made the spell earlier today, and wanted to check it out. Plus, I knew it would annoy you, so that's why." she explained impatiently. "Will we get caught for this?" he said glaring at her suspiciously. "Nope. We're still sitting in class doing what we always do. Argue." she said confidently. James rolled his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this to you. Ever. But this is sorta cool. how do we get back again, though?" he told her. "Er... I have to make that spell still." she admitted. "So we're stuck in fairy land until you can figure out how to get back to real time?" James snapped. "I guess. Let's go meet the guys, though. They're looking at us weirdly." she told him nodding to where everyone was standing. James turned around and saw Remus and Sirius looking delighted. They walked slowly over, and said hello. "Why are you looking at us like we're stupid?" James asked. "Cuz you're talking to Lils. Plus, she didn't curse you like she said she would." Remus said shrugging. "So, we're like freaking you out I guess?" Lily asked nervously. "Not really. It had to happen eventually. We weren't expecting it to happen today, though." Sirius explained. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess we're talking now, so let's go back to the tower and get our cloaks. We have celebrating to do." Lily said happily. They walked out of the Great Hall and down the hall. They were halfway up a staircase when James sank into a stair. He looked slightly confused. "How could you step in one of those? We all made it?" Remus asked helping him out. "Oh, I guess I forgot." James muttered glaring at Lily when they'd turned around. The rest of the way was silent, all of them thinking about graduation. Even Lily and James. It was sad to think about their years here being nearly over. "Wiggle Wizard." Sirius told the fat lady and she let them enter. "Meet me back down here in say 5 minutes dressed in muggle clothing." Lily told them running up to her dorm. She wanted to find her journal. To see what had happened. There it was, tucked away in her hiding place. The last entry was the day Lily had invented the time-turning spell.  
  
Dear Diary, It's me, Lily. I've invented a new time spell today, and tried it out. I've discovered that I'm betrothed to a wizard, and I'm furious with my parents, but they said I'll like who they chose. Doubt it. Anyway, I have to go. I have to finish my homework. Love, Lily 


End file.
